


Can't Sleep Love

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 有睡奸情节，注意避雷。勿上升。祝小源生日快乐🎂
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 5





	Can't Sleep Love

**Author's Note:**

> 有睡奸情节，注意避雷。  
> 勿上升。  
> 祝小源生日快乐🎂

上次回来是什么时候？二十天，不对，一个月前？

……那就是已经有一个月没跟他见面了。  
站在和吴磊共同的家门前，刘昊然有些酸涩地想。

刚从杭州飞回北京，现在这个时间，他理应已经回到自己的住处——如果不是剧组朋友临时起意组织夜宵趴的地点恰好就在这附近，如果不是明天没有行程、可以短暂地拥抱假期……

好吧，哪有那么多如果，坦荡点，就是他刘昊然想吴磊了。  
不单是平面照片上那个光鲜亮丽的小明星，也不只是消息框里弧长到可绕地球两圈的回复机器，那不够，他最最想念的，当然是看得见摸得着的活生生的恋人。

思念就是来的如此猝不及防，霸道地侵占人的所有思绪，让他不由分说就抛下一切奔向这个承载着他们无数甜蜜回忆的小窝——迫切到都忘了打个电话确认下人到底在不在。  
没由来的，他就是有种强烈的预感。

被冲动碾压过的神经在开门的间隙逐渐苏醒，转动插在锁孔里的钥匙时，刘昊然心里那簇烧了一路的小小火苗跟着机械零碎的声响摇曳跳跃。

手搭在门把上，指尖冰凉，之前在活动现场面对那百来号人都没有像现在这样忐忑。  
他还没想过倘若人不在家，迎接他的该是怎样的失落。

暗黄的灯光从拉开的门缝里流泻而出，刘昊然的心跳停滞一瞬，心脏被上涌的喜悦狠狠灼烧了一下，短暂的悸痛之后又开始疯狂跃动。  
——他在家，我就知道。

吴磊只开了沙发旁的落地灯，人已经靠着抱枕睡熟了。

非营业状态的吴磊身上自带慵懒随性，闲逸安适的穿着，软塌塌的头发，毫不设防的睡颜，粉白脸蛋上未被妆品遮盖的零星几点痣和左颊最显眼的那颗在橘调暖光的粉饰下相映成辉，一切都是最真实自然最让人心动的模样。

舟车劳累的归客在这一刻才真正放松下来，疲惫的心被眼前伸手可掬的纯净月光抚慰照亮。

刘昊然在离吴磊很近的地毯上坐定，脑袋就搭在沙发边沿，近距离凝望他安然恬静的睡脸。  
目光一寸寸描摹，最后停在泛着柔光的唇瓣上，刘昊然顿觉口干舌燥。

亲一下，就一下，我轻轻地。

刘昊然把眼镜摘了，附身吻上去——  
熟睡的人的嘴唇并没有闭严，自然而然翕开一条小缝，外来的舌头很容易就探进柔软的唇间。

意外地，舌尖在齿列上逡巡时竟勾连出一丝果酒的香甜，这让刘昊然用了点意志才忍下破开松动的齿关直接顶进口腔深吻他的冲动。

嘴上动作尽量保持轻柔，鼻息却愈发沉重，他及时停下了这个吻，离开时贪婪地吮咬了下唇珠，软烫的唇肉发出点暧昧的吸啧声。

他直起身微喘，侧过头这才瞟见桌面上一直被他忽视的酒瓶和高脚杯。按道理吴磊应该不知道他今晚会过来，一个人在这儿自斟自饮什么呢？

他盯着那对被他亲的水光潋潋的嘴唇，意犹未尽般舔了舔自己的，正在考虑是去拿毯子给吴磊盖上还是把他抱回卧室，突然瞥见吴磊嘴唇动了动。  
“昊然……”  
声音不大，但刘昊然听得真切。

“我在呢。”他俯首，凑近却发现人根本没醒。鸦黑长睫抖动两下又重归平静，嘴角慢慢勾起一个愉悦的弧度。

刘昊然的心湖冒出欢腾的气泡，这小孩做梦都在笑，梦呓叫的还是他的名字。  
好想知道他的梦工厂正在制造怎样的童话，那梦里的自己呢？有没有骑着白马来见他心爱的小王子，拉着他的手说些月亮星星不及你的俗套情话？

傻乎乎的快乐会传染，刘昊然越想越欢喜，弯起眼睛轻笑出来，伸手去握吴磊蜷曲的手指，软和的掌心蹭了他一手薄汗。

吴磊的呼吸徒然加重，皱着眉无意识地偏了偏脖子，脑袋转向里侧，留给刘昊然一道修长优美的肩颈线，清癯的弧度一路绵延至领口。

他几乎是立刻就想象到在衣物下随着呼吸起伏的漂亮身体，锁骨雪白，胸脯粉红。  
或许潜意识里也想要验证这个猜想，手不受支配相当自觉地解开了他的衣扣。

刘昊然在融融暖光下看清了吴磊光滑肌肤上流淌覆盖着晶莹的粉色，艳丽的视觉冲击刺激得人鼻腔一热。  
真是要了命了，他浑浑噩噩地想。

摸一下，一下而已，绝不弄醒你。

指头覆上手感细腻的皮肉，掌心轻按软弹的乳尖。  
柔嫩的触感让刘昊然头皮发麻，他抑制不住地沉身下去，含住那块甜软的糖用力品尝。

吴磊刚缓和下来的呼吸又变得急促，梦里那个有着可爱虎牙、正在跟他数星星看月亮的男孩突然拉起他奔进花田。  
他们在漫天花海里奔跑，衣衫渐开，一朵湿软的花落在他的右胸口，花蕊似有生命，灵活地缠卷挑逗他娇嫩的乳首，触感真实到可怕，吴磊不由地发出难耐的呻吟。

刘昊然的喉口由发干到发涩，吞咽唾液都起不到任何润滑作用。他拿起吴磊没喝完的酒灌了一口，自暴自弃地脱了衣服爬上沙发。

底线一降再降，刘昊然觉得现在的自己就是一头为情欲所困的兽，只是沾染了一点点罂粟就理智粉碎，轻而易举被本能支配。

你就作吧刘昊然。对不起啊磊磊，怪我。

刘昊然自甘堕落地低头去亲他。这次不再有所顾忌，拉开下巴舌尖很轻松就攻进口腔深处，唇舌交叠，酒精后韵里的花香和干果气息更加浓郁。

睡梦中的人没有自主吞咽意识，刘昊然将短兵相接中积攒的丰沛津液吸吮咽下。  
吴磊快顺不过气了，他就短暂地松开他，待他喘匀又急不可耐地吻回去。

亲吻的同时手也不清闲，他脱掉吴磊裤子，尽情揉捏他肉感丰盈的臀和腿，双腿掰开来将青涩隐秘的股间剖开裸露至最大。

颜色浅淡的性器半挺，刘昊然握住它小心地疼爱。  
他用唾液浸湿左手食指中指，一个接一个地捅进吴磊干燥的后庭，鼓弄翻搅。

其实他在做这些时有一种隐秘的负罪感，一面觉得有愧于吴磊，一面担心他会突然苏醒。可吴磊就像中了沉睡魔咒一般耽于梦境，无声地纵容着他越来越过分的行径。

他意识不清，但身体有反应，愈发粗重的喘息和逐渐被玩弄到硬挺的性器给了为非作歹的的人极大的满足感。

沉醉梦里完全不知情的吴磊被高瘦的男孩压倒，他们双双坠进馥郁的花海。  
细密的亲吻落下来，有双炽热的手在他敏感的下身到处煽风点火。

吴磊紧张又雀跃，主动打开身体任人探索，大敞的双腿一下勾住身上人劲瘦的腰身。

刘昊然突然被柔韧的腿肉夹住，指尖上嫩肉的缠吮感也变得鲜明，他愣了两秒，低头看见吴磊脸上瑰丽的酡红。

有意思，在梦里操你那个最好是顶着我的脸。  
刘昊然不爽，加快了手上的动作。

吴磊经受不住般哀嚎一声，淅沥的腺液打湿了柱身和紧攥着他的手掌。

刘昊然蘸着那些黏滑透亮的液体继续开拓吴磊的肉穴，等那里可以畅通无阻地吞吃进三根手指才抽出来，换上自己膨大的性器。

头部抵在湿滑的入口，刘昊然极具耐心地把粗长的茎身一点一点凿进狭韧的肉道。  
暖流一样的快意涌上来，不疾不缓把他推倒进欲望的潮汐，湿热的海水顷刻间将人吞并包裹。

吴磊感受到下身充实的坠痛，他知道梦境荒诞，却抑制不住奔涌的情感，想要将自己全身心地交付给最亲密的人，即使身处虚幻。

全部锲进去仿佛已经过了一个世纪，刘昊然有些崩溃地瘫倒在吴磊身上，眉头抽动极力克制想要催起一阵狂风骤雨的欲望。

他把下巴搁在吴磊肩上，下体停泊在他细窄的甬道深处。载着太阳的船舶拥抱着宁静温暖的避风港。

事情发展到这个份上，刘昊然已经没在担心吴磊会不会醒来，毕竟他一向以技术服人，但他也不是完全没有忌惮。  
也不知道吴磊腰伤恢复得怎样——他过分懂事的小朋友总是报喜不报忧。

刘昊然忍了一会儿，趴在吴磊身上极慢、极轻地挺动下身，隐忍地承受这甜美致命的折磨。

吴磊醒的突然，眼皮依然沉重，模糊不清的视野里是晃动的昏黄天花板。稀松的酒意和怠惰的疲惫感欺骗了他的身体，没有让感官也在第一时间苏醒。因此在被顶得整个人往上一耸时他着实吓了一跳。

感官复位，紧密相贴的身躯、体内腾跳的巨物和颈侧意乱情迷的吐息无一不在逼着他清醒，抽搐着想要合拢双腿却只是夹紧了身上人的腰腹。

“磊磊，嗯啊……磊磊……”

熟悉的声音就响在耳边，熟悉的体温、混着清冽柠檬香的熟悉的气味……  
春汗淋漓的梦境与现实重叠，零落的碎片逐渐拼凑完整。

……是刘昊然，他回来了？

吴磊的脑子混沌一片，席卷全身的热意、潮热的下身、隐晦的噗咻水声和晃动的朦胧世界让他更晕更迷糊了，一时不知该作何反应。

刘昊然抬起头要来亲他，吴磊又鬼使神差地闭了眼，心跳得飞快。

他不清楚刘昊然看到他闭眼没有，也不确定剧烈的心跳会不会透过骨骼传到刘昊然那里，他只知道当刘昊然温柔地覆上他的唇时，梦里的镜花水月都在向他倾斜。

刘昊然能清晰地感受到身下人的紧张，一吻毕，他用手背贴了贴小孩滑嫩的脸颊，果不其然看到他的眼球在眼皮下不安地转动。  
他在心底嗤笑，思索了一会儿，没有拆穿吴磊此刻拙劣到可爱的演技。

不用嘴拆，用下面。

刘昊然用手臂护好吴磊的腰，又在下面塞了一个抱枕，接着毫无征兆就开始快速冲刺。  
每一下都让吴磊吞到最深，又磨着他敏感高温的穴道拔出大半，之后再原路折返，动作越发迅猛。

吴磊眉头紧锁攥着指尖，妄想用那点稀薄的疼痛阻止自己爽到叫出声，片刻后意识到这样的忍耐才显得过于刻意。刘昊然随随便便就插得他毫无招架之力，缠着腰背的双腿一直在打滑。

最后吴磊只能放弃装睡，张开那双盛满水光的眼睛，用雾蒙蒙的视线去看刘昊然。  
“昊然…呜，慢点，我……好奇怪，受不了……”

刘昊然被那样湿润的双眼一盯更加兴奋，他亲吻吴磊眼下饱满的卧蚕，哄骗一般地：“既然醒了，就动动腰吧。”

他们先后释放了两次，刘昊然撤出他的身体，翻下去躺在沙发外侧，抱着吴磊消受贤者时间。谁都没去管湿亮黏糊的下体，和吴磊不停出水儿的后穴，以及被黏稠体液洇湿的沙发。

刘昊然点点吴磊的鼻尖，遥指茶几上那支只剩个瓶底的库克桃红。  
“偷喝我的酒，嗯？”

“写你名了？”吴磊不屑。  
他才不会告诉刘昊然，自己其实是在翻他大粉微博时被那几个一口闷香槟的视频和gif迷到，雄心勃勃地想要效仿。至于几杯下去，带着柑橘和浆果香味的气泡让酒场小白血液里的酒精浓度快速上升、导致他飘飘然当场醉倒的事，更没必要讲。

“还好这是在家里……以后自己有点数，不许在外面这么喝，听见没？”刘昊然用额头碰碰吴磊的。

又在用这种管教小孩一样的语气跟他讲话了，吴磊有些不高兴地撇撇嘴。

刘昊然心疼地捏着他少了很多肉肉的手掌，过了一会儿又问：“之前不是说等生日再见面？怎么今天会来？”

“你不是也来了嘛。”吴磊灵活眨动的双眼明亮狡黠，那样子仿佛是在说：我知道你有多想我。

吴磊沉默一会儿继续道：“我就想碰碰运气，看能不能逮到最后的二十二岁的你，如果够幸运，就做第一个祝你二十三岁生日快乐的人。”  
“……呃但是你工作室好像提前给你庆祝过了？”

“你不是第一个，但绝对是最重要最特别的那个。”  
刘昊然注意到吴磊红透的耳尖，他望着小孩温柔地笑。

吴磊垂着眼睫也能察觉到他的视线，抬手捏捏自己的耳朵，大方地回看过去，“我是自己开车来的哦。”他有些得意地补充。

“生日快乐，刘昊然。”

刘昊然心下一动，垂头吻在他的小痣上。他没想到他的白兔奶糖这样浪漫，还怪感动的。  
吸吸鼻子眨眨眼，心脏化成一滩糖水，偏偏嘴上还要耍点流氓。

“哇，就灌醉自己躺好了等着逮我啊？确定不是来送我大礼的吗？”刘昊然揶揄他，搂着细瘦腰身的力道又紧了紧。

不提还好，一提吴磊就想起自己是如何醒来的，他下意识去捂屁股，然后就看到柔和的光线里刘昊然上挑的嘴角和震颤的喉结。

“你好变态。”吴磊鼓着嘴控诉他，抬手去挠刘昊然柔软的小腹。

胡乱闹腾了半天，吴磊又躺下来，摸着男朋友的胳膊和胸腹，“瘦了是吧？”  
“嗯。”刘昊然长腿一跨翻到他身上。

吴磊的呼吸乱了一瞬，顺手揉捏起刘昊然手感绝佳的大腿肉，带着笑音调侃：“你男粉很嚣张啊，这两天又是宝贝又是老公的，下次是啥，该叫爸爸了？”

刘昊然闻言伏倒在他身上，抵着他的脖子一阵笑，吴磊的五脏六腑都跟着颤动。

“Maybe，唉，就真的很不懂事，本来全是我们磊磊喊的专属称呼，怎么就让他们给叫完了呢？”他有些可惜地捏捏小孩皮肤细嫩的脸。

吴磊脸上一热，刚想耍赖否认，突然回过味来。

……好嘛，有些人是真的没脸没皮。

事关男人的颜面，所以即使被人压着处于劣势，吴磊也丝毫没有要赔上尊严让某人占到这个便宜的意思。  
“你快滚！我什么时候叫过你爸爸了？”他梗着脖子忿忿道。

刘昊然得逞般大笑，“现在就可以，我准备好了。”  
“你做梦！！！”吴磊在下面愤怒地挣扎。

刘昊然被蹭的难受，决定对小学生拌嘴一样的对话内容不予理会，眼下他还有更要紧的事。

他很快把吴磊翻了个身，刚才垫腰的枕头这回用来垫肚子。由上至下从肩膀摸到脊背，揉着屁股肉扒开臀缝露出红肿湿润的后穴，浅磨两下又沉身把阴茎送了进去。  
湿热紧窒的吮吸感舒服得他小腹发紧，尽根没入的瞬间刘昊然发出一声性感的低吟。

吴磊全身上下红了个通透，反抗不能那就趴着享受。  
肠肉自发地绞紧挤压，回到状态后慢慢哼吟出声，随着顶撞的频率有些不受控制地越叫越大。

中途吴磊累得昏睡过去，做完后刘昊然把他抱进浴室细致地清理。

快结束时吴磊又醒了，睁着惺忪的眼软绵绵地靠在刘昊然身上任他动作。  
刘昊然喜欢到心底发疼，这里那里都要亲亲，极尽缠绵。

他把吴磊擦干净抹身体乳。葡萄味儿，清软香甜，嗅够了就轻缓地抱进被窝。

做完这一切刘昊然回到浴室简单快速地收拾下自己，再带着一身氤氲的水汽出来时，看到床上的吴磊背对着这边，脑袋低垂白皙的脖颈露在外头。看被子隆起的形状，可以想象他颀长的身子大概是在下面蜷成了小小一团。

熄灯上床，刘昊然挤进被子循着热源靠过去，在黑暗里乱摸一阵，指尖落在吴磊后颈玲珑的骨点，顺着起起伏伏的脊椎线条一路轻抚。

一向敏感的人没有半点反应，他这才发觉小朋友已经睡熟了。

“吴磊？”刘昊然去搂他，“磊磊。”  
“睡姿好差，不怕落枕吗？”他横过手臂去环吴磊的肩膀，另一只手从底下穿过腰侧去按他的膝，企图把小虾米扳正，“躺好了睡。”

吴磊避无可避又被弄醒，发出困顿的吭唧声以宣泄不满，最后还是乖乖伸展四肢，转个身嵌进刘昊然怀里。  
他在被窝里捂得温热软绵，仿佛一只人形小暖炉，光裸的身体上舒适的热度烫得人无比惬意，几乎是沾到他的瞬间刘昊然就被睡意感染，舒服得直哼哼。

好困。

刘昊然抚开吴磊的刘海，指腹揉了揉光洁的额头，还没来得及在那儿烙上一个晚安吻，就先一步进入了黑甜乡。

半梦半醒的吴磊用柔软的额发蹭蹭男友的颈窝，在他锁骨上轻啄一口。  
“晚安刘源。”

祝你好梦。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊文名取自Pentatonix乐团的歌曲《Can't Sleep Love》，不眠之爱。


End file.
